Past to Present
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene's feelings about how far they had come.
1. Eugene

**I am back! DUN DUN DUN! I was having trouble coming up with ideas, thought of this. I'm sure somebody might have done something like this before. It's probably one of those things you write about because you cant come up with anything, you think of it and then you think: **_**Oops. I'm sure someone's done this before. **_**So yes, to answer the question that may come up: This might have been written about before, so please, do not ask it, as it has now been answered in advance. Just… please… don't hate me!**

**Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene's feelings about how far they had come. Basically a past to present thing.**

**Disclaimer: it's been said before, and even though how many times I could try to own Tangled, it won't happen. Disney has it locked up to well to keep it from those who take action and try to steal it. Personally, the strategy Flynn Rider might have a good chance of cracking the code to the safe and stealing it. Lol. So you probably want me to stop talking and get on with the story so TA DA! Your wish is granted.**

**Oh, this is Eugene's perspective. Rapunzel's is next. I'll have it up… as soon as it is written and I figure out how to add a new chapter! I'll tend to that matter after this is finished.**

Eugene wished he could undo past things, but he realized that everything does happen for a reason… most things, anyway.

He had wished he could undo all his stupid acts as Flynn Rider and maybe get rid of Flynn completely. But of course, you can't undo the past and, as he had been told: You learn from your mistakes.

He sure had alright.

He knew that if he had basically erased all the Flynn Rider stuff, he wouldn't have stolen the crown of the lost princess, who he had later after a very adventurous 3 days at maximum total, fallen in love with, without even knowing it. He knew he had fallen in love, but he hadn't known the girl he had fallen in love with was the lost princess, and the thing was, she hadn't known it either. That she was the lost princess anyway. Surprisingly, she loved him too.

Just his luck.

He had fallen in love with the lost princess, who's parents had the ability to kill him on sight, which he was pretty sure would happen if he returned her. It didn't change anything he felt about her, though, which surprised him more. He had to face the fact, the girl had cast Flynn Rider into a dark abyss he has now been trying to get out of, and replaced Flynn with Eugene Fitzherbert, the orphan who he had been until Flynn came along and replaced Eugene with himself. But he knew she had to be with her family, and she couldn't be denied that. After all, he hadn't known his parents. He wanted what was best for her and she'd been kept away from her parents for 18 years, thinking that witch who held her hostage was her mother. She'd been through a tough life, like he had been. He'd stolen more things than he could count, but he wasn't as heartless as do keep her away from her destiny any longer than she had to. Eugene Fitzherbert wasn't that heartless, anyway. Flynn Rider on the other hand… well, let's just say that didn't care about anyone but himself.

Surprisingly, he wasn't killed on sight… but he came close.

Eugene and the guards weren't exactly… buddies. They didn't meet up and hang out. Actually, they were pretty much bitter enemies. They didn't grow up as best friends. They'd been in this endless… game of tag as Eugene had come to call it, for years. Flynn would steal something, run and the guards would chase him, shooting arrows at him the whole way, with Maximus of course. The horse who could track him down, considering he had a nose like a bloodhound, and he was very smart. But Max and Eugene had come to an agreement… but only because of Rapunzel.

It took a lot of persuasion from Rapunzel, who Eugene let do all the talking, considering if he tried to step in and try to help; he'd probably get sliced to bits. Now normally, Flynn wouldn't have cared, because after all, no one would miss him. He didn't have anything to live for… except his worthless stupid dream to be alone on an island with a bunch of money. Eugene on the other hand… he had a dream that meant something. Rapunzel was his dream. Another surprising thing was he was her dream. Really, all the surprising things lately, were because of her. Not that he minded or anything. But if he died, knowing Rapunzel, she'd probably be very upset. Considering he had died not hours before.

He'd come a long way and if someone had told him all of that had happened; especially him falling in love… he would've denied every word and scoffed at the mere thought of it all. But past and present were very different. It was hard to believe that if you saw him now, what he had become, all for this one girl, and compared Eugene to Flynn, you'd say they were nothing at all alike. And you would be right. He'd agree, but say they had been together for years, that Flynn took over Eugene and all up until he stole the crown and broke into a tower, Flynn was in complete control. You'd probably ask about the whole "up until" thing, and of course he'd tell you Rapunzel changed it all around. And, if Eugene hadn't lived that, he wouldn't believe it himself.

But he had.

Now, here he was, and the whole reason was the single best thing that had ever happened to him.

Rapunzel.

And he was certain he would never, ever forget that. Ever.

**Yes, it was short. So onto business… Was it worth the read? I have no idea what you think, cuz I'm not you, so… review? Wait… did that rhyme? Wow. That was… weird. Anyways, reviews. The only way I know what you think. And that is very important to me, criticism or not. **

**So next I'll try Rapunzel. It's 10:27 right now, so I'll try to write that… when I have time. I don't think I did very well on this. Maybe you think differently. I don't know. So if you read this… yay you! I'm surprised you kept reading. Rapunzel's will be up as soon as I write it. It took a while to come up with this one so expect Rapunzel's tomorrow or the next day or possibly Wednesday. I'll do my best. So if you think this deserves a review then by all means REVIEW. Just hit the button and type! So now I'm gonna go and your either gonna review or leave, so now that's sorted out, hopefully you'll read the next one. **


	2. Rapunzel

**Hello! I'm here with Rapunzel perspective in things! So if you read the first chapter, it was Eugene, now it's switching to Rapunzel. Now keep reading, please.**

**Disclaimer: Again, as I have said many times, I do not own Tangled. It would be a miracle if I did, though. **

**Random person: Yep, dream on.**

**Me: *glares at Random Person* be quiet**

**Sorry about that. Now read on! Uh… you're supposed to be scrolling down…**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel couldn't believe it.<p>

She was home. She'd been in a tower for 18 years and Moth- sorry, _Gothel_, wasn't her mother. Calling Gothel by her name was a little weird. She had to get used to it. She always felt bad calling Gothel her mother in front of her real mother. She put the thought out of her mind.

Her parents had been sending those lanterns out every year on her birthday for 18 years.

And they worked.

She knew those lanterns were important. Something was there. She felt like she had some sort of… connection to them. She did. They were for her. She hadn't even known it. She had been so stupid. When she put on the crown something felt right. Like it _belonged_ there. How could she not have seen it? Eugene told her she didn't even know the lost princess existed, let alone she was the lost princess. She protested saying she knew a little bit, overhearing some conversations about it, but he convinced her otherwise. Wait… getting off track. How did she get the crown? Well _she_ hadn't actually taken it. _He_ had. Flynn Rider had taken it and broken into her tower.

She blackmailed him into taking her to see the lanterns. He tried to scare her back into her tower. He took her to the Snuggly Duckling. The funny thing: his plan backfired on him. She got the thugs to sing and dance, confessing their dreams. A whole journey started because of the lanterns she so desperately wanted -needed- to see. They had both changed during the adventure. He told her basically everything. Why he was Flynn Rider, his real name, a little bit of Eugene's back story. He couldn't go on without her, and she couldn't either. She fell in love with him. It was a foreign term. Love. She had been betrayed by Gothel, who she thought was her mother; thought she cared for and loved her, but it was all fake. Maybe something had been there. After all, Gothel did put up with her and life wasn't so bad. There was yelling though. Shouting and fights and Gothel won them all… except one anyway. Rapunzel didn't like yelling and fighting. But Eugene was different. He was her new dream. He'd died to give her freedom. That had to count for something. If that wasn't real love, well then she didn't know what was.

She sure had come a long way since then. They both had. She felt complete now. She was free. That missing puzzle piece was there. She had her freedom after 18 years of unknown imprisonment. She'd broken free. She was told she'd never leave, but she did. She took matters into her own hands, along with some help, and here she was. She was the lost princess of all things. After Eugene being revived, when she told him she was the lost princess, she told him not to freak out. Now he knew whenever he heard that, he should sit down. Rapunzel was full of surprises. When she told him she was the lost princess, the shock lasted 5 minutes until everything clicked into place in his mind. Replaying everything in her mind, it was hard to believe that happened. It sounded so impossible but… it was true. Sometimes, it seemed the most unbelievable things were true. She still couldn't believe she had come so far in such little time.

It was a whole big adventure that started her life. The moment her life began was when he stepped foot in her tower and she knocked him out with her frying pan. He would never let her live that down. She'd never realized how boring her life had been until he showed up. The adventure lasted 3 days at the maximum total and it was still so much. She'd never forget it. How could she? It was impossible. But she couldn't forget about the whole reason she was here either.

Eugene.

He had been Flynn Rider. He stole her crown, and she hadn't even known it was hers. She hadn't known he was a thief. She'd never seen anyone other than Gothel. He was something else, all right. He was mischievous, overconfident, and he had a huge ego. But it changed when he was Eugene again.

He had taken her through her whole journey. He'd taken her to the kingdom, gave her the best birthday ever, and kept his promise. He took her to see the lanterns. He'd taken her on a boat. He even got lanterns so she could release one too. He'd done a lot for her. He died to give her freedom. He gave her hope. He'd become her knew dream and she'd become his. If it wasn't for him, she'd still be trapped, longing to see those lanterns.

That's why she was always grateful to him. She'd never forget the reason she was here. He was the whole reason she was back home, where she belonged.

And she would never forget that. As long as she lived, she wouldn't. That was a promise.

And when she promises something, she never ever breaks that promise. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! Why do I feel like that ending was a little fluffy? oh well. you can tell me in a review what you think! <strong>

**im sorry this wasnt very good. ive been put under the curse we all come to get sometime- writers block- and this idea cameto mind so i had to hurry up and write it. as i got closer and closer to the end of this story writers block kept coming closer and closer. thats why its not so great. maybe you think otherwise. do you? well you should know by now that I like reviews. If you don't… then imagine what you think of reviews. I probably feel the same way. I want to know what you guys think about it! You reviewers are the reason I keep writing! So if you are reading this, review. Feedback appreciated. I cant stress that enough.**

** So I should probably get going now. When I leave you are going to hit the review button, correct? So I'm gonna go now and your gonna… do something I don't know about, unless its reviewing. Okay, I'll try to put something else up soon! **


End file.
